


Show Of Faith

by PoisonPrincess96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Dean is not abusive i swear! He just doesn't like people, Dean's a bit of a bitch, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, M/M, Past Balthazar/Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPrincess96/pseuds/PoisonPrincess96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel. He just... doesn't like Castiel's friends. Or family. He's not abusive! Or keeping him away from his friends, or isolating him. He likes when Cas talks about his friends, just... not his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Of Faith

Dean loved Castiel. He had for so years. He just Hated Castiel's family. And friends.   
Too be fair, Castiel didn't particularly like his family either. his father Michael was far too controlling and intense, had constantly insulted Dean for years before Dean refused to go back to the house, Gabriel was incredibly over the top and energetic, also insulting Dean but with the intent of a joke, and Lucifer was down right insane. So, you know, he got it. But... it was his family. Gabriel and Lucifer had been his best friends when he'd been a child, home schooled together. And even after he started public school, when Lucifer began to get violent, Gabriel had been there to protect him. And Micheal was his father, his only parent after his mother went to jail. They were a small family. Broken. But, family , none the less. Dean didn't stop him from seeing them. He just wouldn't go, unless it was to visit Lucifer, in which case he wen and wouldn't allow them to touch. Castiel knew it was fair, he had a scar on his shoulder from one of his brother's episodes, but he still hated it.   
Then there was Balthazar.   
Castiel's best friend through child hood. Who'd held his hand when Meg's funeral after she died in the car accident. Who'd patched him up when he gt beaten up at school. Who's girlfriend, Lacey, was lovely. But, unfortunately, was also the person who taught Castiel to kiss, an give head. They'd been... not fuck buddies. They'd never had sex, but the thing bellow that. Friends with maybe. But then Castiel stared dating Dean. And six months later Balthazar got with Lacey, Castiel and Balthazar never so much as kissed after the raven haired man started his relationship. But still, he'd told Dean about it, and now he didn't like them hanging out, even with some one else there.   
It wasn't as if he liked Dean's family either!   
Mary had left when Dean was four, just... took off. They'd get a letter or something every few weeks, Dean was always so happy to see them, Castiel was pretty sure she was in Texas now. And she was his favorite! John had started drugs after she'd left, told the boys she'd died in a fire, Castiel had never even met him, dean forbade it.   
Then there was Sam.  
He was actually pretty good people. He hadn't talked to Dean for a while after he'd left for college. Dean had been so hurt, he wouldn't even talk to him. eventually they'd started talking, but his boyfriend would still rarely talk about him, never good things. So Castiel pushed him to branch out. And Dean had! They were friends! Dean would even go spend the weekends with him! And then it had gone to shit.  
He'd moved out.  
When they'd been dating about a week Dean's apartment building had been set for construction, and his job had been disposed of. So, Castiel offered for Dean to stay with him. Just until he got a new job! And he had, but then he'd gotten a new job, and he was waiting for a new apartment. Castiel was thrilled.   
But Sam had called. Told him he and his girlfriend needed a tenant. And he'd left.  
He still visited.   
He had days off work he'd drive over and stay the night. And they'd only been dating for a few months, but... he couldn't help feeling abandoned. It might not have been so bad if Sam wasn't so...   
Sam hated him.  
Dean didn't think so, but he knew.  
Castiel knew though. He knew because Sam hadn't originally. it was Ruby. Sam's girlfriend had wanted to sleep with him, and he'd said no, so she told Sam he'd asked.   
So Sam hated him. Passionately.   
And it pissed him off. Ruby, who was hiding a drug problem from Sam had done this. Made him the bad guy.   
What the fuck? 

SO, THAT'S IT! JUST AN ANGSTY ONE SHOT. IF SOMEONE HAD AN IDEA AS TO WHERE IT SHOULD GO, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A COMMENT FOR ME, I MIGHT DO MORE, BUT IT'S UNLIKELY. CHECK OUT THE REST OF MY STUFF IF YOU ARE SO INCLINED.   
THANKS!!


End file.
